


Hey Sugar

by kimdonghyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, aka wonho is awkward and kihyun is beautiful, i literally got this idea from an article in a magazine about embarrassing flirting moments, nvm i gave up on this fic, the rest of them will probably show up sometime lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimdonghyun/pseuds/kimdonghyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoseok sees an unbelievable cute guy sitting in his seat at the coffee shop and Hyungwon bribes him with free coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> i should of been doing hw but i love to die and its 2am now. also sorry in advance if there are any grammatical errors im half awake. feel free to tell if theres something wrong idc.

Hoseok hates college.

He hates how tired he is, he hates how he never has any time to himself, and he hates how he spends all his pocket change on coffee. Which is exactly why he finds himself in the cafe a block from his apartment ordering his usual for the third that week. Honestly, he frequents here so often he bets that the workers there already have his order memorized. As usual, there’s barely anyone in the cafe, considering the Starbuck’s down the road, Hoseok suspects most of their customers are people who don’t want to wait in the ridiculously long lines.

“You know this stuff is gonna kill you one day,” Hyungwon states as he hands Hoseok his drink.  
Despite working in a coffee shop, Hyungwon refuses to drink coffee, how could anyone drink anything so bitter? Hoseok didn’t understand how he survive work and school on a strict no coffee diet, but to each his own he guessed. 

“Sometimes the person you take a bullet for is behind the trigger,” he raises the cup to his nose and takes an exaggerated sniff, making show out of his love for his drink. Hyungwon rolls his eyes at him, turning towards the next customer in line. Another perk of visiting this place so often is that he’s friends with nearly all the employees. 

Hoseok about to settle down at his usual table, the one hidden in the corner that has it own window next to it, the perfect place to settle down and attempt to write the paper that he’s still procrastinating on. He’s spent hours at that two person table trying to cram what little energy he has into his assignments and playing online rpgs whenever he’d given up on schoolwork. It was like his home away from home.

Unfortunately, it’s occupied. 

Fortunately, it’s by the cutest boy he’s ever seen.

If he wasn’t already looking for a reason not to do his work, then he’s found one now. He takes another glance and the charming boy before turning back to the front counter. He waits for Hyungwon to finish up with the last customer before he waves him over.

“Don’t make it obvious that you’re looking, but the cutest guy I’ve ever seen is sitting at the table in the back corner,” Hoseok whispered as Hyungwon turned to look. “Stop, don’t stare too long or he’ll catch you!”

Hyungwon turned back around and shrugged his shoulders “Yeah, I guess he’s kind of cute.” He starts wiping down the counter, used to most of Hoseok’s antics by now, keyword being most. “And?”

“And? There’s a literal angel sitting in my spot! How am I supposed to get any work done?” Hoseok whines laying his head down on the counter.

“Were you planning on actually doing work anyway?” Hyungwon hits him with the rag before throwing back. Despite his indifferent attitude, he usually gives in and indulges Hoseok about whatever was bothering, offering his own comments. They had actually formed a pretty close friendship over the few months since he started working at the cafe, spending late nights talking about school, love, and just life in general. “Anyway I don’t see the big deal, just give him your number or something.”

“I can’t just hand him my number just like that? What would I even say ‘hey your cute, call me’?” Hoseok’s trying to keep his voice down.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“I should at least have a plan or something. Oh, I got it. How about I write my number on a napkin and crumble it up and throw it towards him, he’ll open it, look up, and see the love of his life.” Hoseok winks and shoots finger guns at an unimpressed Hyungwon.

“If you want to make a fool of yourself, then you should do that.” Hoseok smirk drops. “But, you’re on the right track. Here,” Hyungwon pulls out a packet of sugar and pen he uses to write customer’s names on cups and writes something down. He hands Hoseok the packet and the pen. The packet read ‘Because you’re sweet’. “Put your number down, start with something smooth, yet unsuspecting like ‘I thought you could use this’, he’ll read it, swoon over your charms, and boom, you got yourself a boyfriend.”

“Honestly, if you weren’t taken I’d fall for you,” Hoseok scribbles down his number, noticing the smug smirk on Hyungwon’s face. “Okay,” Hoseok takes a deep breath in slapping his cheeks to pump himself up. “Here I go.” 

“... You know you actually have to go up to him, right?” Hyungwon says after about a minute of silence.

“I can’t do it,” Hoseok throws himself down on the counter for the second time that day. “It’s okay, I still have you.”

“Not for long, if you keep acting like this,” Hyungwon nudges his arm. “Honestly, what’s the worst that could happen? You embarrass yourself a little? Oh well, just find a new cafe to live in.”

“I couldn’t do that, you would miss me too much. Plus you would lose about half of your profit.” Hoseok perks up slightly.

“Listen, if you score yourself a date I’ll pay for your all your drinks for the next two weeks. If you don’t then I’ll bump it up to a month. Either way you win.”

“No one knows my heart like you do, Hyungwonnie.”

With new found motivation, Hoseok grabs the sugar packet and gives one last thumbs up to Hyungwon before heading to his doom. Hoseok legs stopped about a table away from where the other was sitting. He finally lets himself get a good look at the boy that’s been making his life hell for the past five minutes, all while peacefully reading his textbook. Honestly, who looks that good doing homework? The window next to the table lets in enough light to make the boy look like he’s glowing. His hair is a nice dark shade of red and perfectly frames his face. He seems smaller than Hoseok, he looked liked he was shorter, but it was hard to tell when he was sitting down. Hoseok hadn’t realized how long he was staring until he was brought out of his trance by a quiet, heavenly voice.

“Umm... Can I help you?” It took Hoseok a second to realize that it wasn’t an angel talking, but they boy right infront of him. Why did he come here again? Why did he think this was a good idea? The sugar packet in his hands suddenly felt a hundred pounds heavier. 

“Oh... uh... yeah. I just wanted to, uh,” Hoseok lifted his hand and waved the packet around. “Thought that maybe you could, you know, use this for your coffee and everything.” Hoseok was internally groaning at himself, he knew had always been a little awkward around new people, but this was pathetic. He could still fix this though, just slip the packet on the table, give a seductive wink, and leave with whatever dignity he had left. 

“Is that sugar?” Angel boy asked.

“Uh... yeah?” Why did that come out as a question?! What was he doing?! “Here.” He threw the packet at the redhead, but instead of a light toss he nearly chucked it at him.

And it hit him.

Right in the eye.

Smooth.

“OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY!” Hoseok scrambled towards the boy. He knelt down right beside him. “I was trying to be smooth and this happened and I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too.” Hoseok held up his hands, but not laying them on the other in fear and damaging him further. 

“I’m okay, it didn’t hurt that much,” he said rubbing his eye. “Wait? Did you just say you were trying to be smooth? Were you... were you hitting on me?” He said in almost a whisper, like it was a secret.

“Um, it depends.”

“Depends on what?” 

Hoseok looked the other boy in the eyes and let a small grin onto his face, “If you think I have a chance or not?”

“Uh, well, I guess?” He let out shyly. “A chance at what exactly?” Even the look of confusion was cute on him. Was there ever a time he wasn’t completely adorable?

“Maybe, you and me, going on a date or something?” Hoseok tried to not sound too hopeful. If he said yes then this boy was nothing short of a saint.

“Well, I don’t know? It is kind of rude... “

“Ah, I understand. I’m sorry.” Hoseok started to get up. Well, at least Hyungwon will be paying for his coffee for a month. 

“You didn’t let me finish,” The boy stood up and flashed a kind, sheepish smile. “I think it’s kind of rude that you didn’t even introduce yourself yet.” Hoseok swore he heard a chorus of angels begin to sing. Hoseok began grinning the same shy smile the other was wearing.

“My name’s Hoseok. And yours?”

“Hi, Hoseok. I’m Kihyun.”

_________

It was about twenty minutes after Hyungwon had witness Hoseok almost take out a guy’s eye with a sugar packet, after that he decided to stop watching to save himself from second hand embarrassment, when Hoseok finally made his way back up to the counter. He had a sullen look on his face that gave Hyungwon the clear indication that things ended as well as they started.

“Hyungwon, it’s terrible! I can’t believe this!”

“What? What happened?” 

“I can’t believe you’re only going to be buying my coffee for two weeks instead of a month.”

Hyungwon threw his rag at him.

**Author's Note:**

> i love chae hyungwon


End file.
